1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paper cup, and more particularly to a paper cup and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, paper cups have been widely used because of their convenience. In the market, the paper cup is single layered, which has a low intensity, and is easily deformed after being filled with hot water, plus, it is not good at heat insulating and anti-sliding.
A new kind of double layered paper cup including an outer cup body and an inner cup body has been disclosed. Although this structure is useful to strengthen the intensity, and has a good heat insulation capability due to the gap between the inner and the outer cup body, the gap easily causes unevenness and deformation of the cup body.